Groupie in Love
by Cinevorous
Summary: Octavia Blake, jeune photographe, a tout fait pour gravir les échelons et arriver à réaliser son rêve : photographier la grande Top Modèle Raven Reyes. Mais que va-t-il se passer réellement en elle lorsque le grand jour arrivera ? Et si la Star finissait par développer des sentiments plus que professionnels pour Octavia ? Un One Shot sorti de mon passé que j'ai adapté en Octaven.


**Point de vue Octavia Blake**

— Lève un peu plus le menton s'il te plaît... voila... Bien ! Encore quelques-unes et c'est fini. Tu peux passer ta main dans tes cheveux ?... Voila parfait… Allez c'est bon, tu peux aller te changer pour le prochain shoot !

J'allais enfin réaliser mon rêve.

Cela faisait cinq ans que j'étais photographe, deux ans que j'exerçais aux États-Unis. Mon rêve m'avait poussé à m'accrocher, c'était pour cela que j'avais aussi vite déménagé. J'avais l'impression d'être née ici, plus personne ne faisait attention à mon accent étranger. Dans mon pays natal j'avais vite grimpé les échelons, passant de la simple assistante éditorial à Photographe de Mode puis de Stars. Jamais je n'avais perdu mon rêve de vue, il était ce qui me guidait. Dès mon premier salaire en poche j'avais commencé à économiser en vue d'aménager en Californie. La seule entreprise de l'État qui me recruta était une petite firme, mais sa localisation en plein centre de Los Angeles était parfaite. J'y suis restée huit mois, puis j'ai fais une demande dans l'agence que je convoitais. Mon CV avait dû leur plaire car ils m'ont engagé sans entretien. A mes débuts chez eux je photographiais leurs Stars les moins connues, ou leurs nouvelles recrues, les photographes plus confirmés étant réservés aux grandes vedettes. Mais je persévérais, améliorant mes clichés et mes retouches chaque jour. Finalement, un an et deux mois plus tard, mes efforts avait fini par porter leurs fruits.

Hier mon patron m'avait fait venir dans son bureau. Ici, avoir un rendez-vous avec le patron signifiait soit un renvoi soit une promotion. N'étant jamais sûre de moi j'avais pensé à la première solution, je croyais qu'il était trop tôt pour me promouvoir. J'en avais déjà presque les larmes aux yeux de voir mes espoirs réduits à néant, même si j'aurais toujours trouvé d'autres stratagèmes pour réaliser mes rêves. Mais quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise lorsqu'il m'avait appris que j'étais promu au rang de ceux qui photographiaient les Stars les plus connues de la boite ! Je voyais déjà mon rêve flou prendre forme. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réalise si vite. J'avais encore un shoot de nouvelle recrue à faire le lendemain et il m'avait déjà préparé un nouvel emploi du temps pour la semaine. Du mardi au vendredi, après mes derniers clichés en tant que « débutante », j'allais photographier une de leur plus grande Top Modèle. Mon patron connaissait mon rêve, ainsi, il m'avait caché le nom de cette mannequin, je n'osai même pas l'imaginer. Et ce fut avec un sourire en coin qu'il me tendit le dossier m'invitant à l'ouvrir pour lire la première page. Lorsque que je vis son nom imprimé noir sur blanc je crus que j'allais crier de joie. Mais je devais me tenir, surtout devant mon supérieur. Je ne sus plus combien de fois je l'ai remercié mais il en rigolait presque. J'étais ressorti de son bureau toute excitée. Mais je ne voulais prévenir personne, j'avais envie de garder ce bonheur pour moi, c'était très égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas partager. Je voulais que tout le monde découvre mon nom inscrit sur les prochaines photos que j'allais réaliser. Je voulais que tous voient mon nom et qu'ils soient enfin fière de moi, que tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué de moi, que tous ceux qui m'avait critiqué d'être autant accro à une Image voient enfin que j'y étais arrivée, que malgré leurs brimades et leurs mauvaises paroles j'y étais arrivée, que MOI j'avais réalisé mon rêve. Je voulais montrer au monde entier que j'avais réussi.

Il me restait encore deux décors à faire avec la jeune débutante que j'étais actuellement en train de prendre en photo. C'était la deuxième fois que nous avions un shoot ensemble et notre première séance m'avait semblé mieux. Aujourd'hui j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée par mon shoot prochain pour me concentrer.

Une fois ma journée terminée je rentrai chez moi toute excitée. J'eus un mal fou à m'endormir. J'émergeai même avant mon réveil, ne pouvant plus dormir.

J'avalai mon petit déjeuner en vitesse et arrivai au boulot avec trente minutes d'avance. Nous avions une réunion préalable avec toute l'équipe, pour faire un topo. Concepteurs, designers, graphistes, maquilleurs, habilleurs, techniciens et la Top Modèle seraient là. A l'heure prévue plusieurs hommes en costards arrivèrent, j'étais pour l'instant la seule femme, et nous nous installâmes dans la salle. La vedette serait en retard. Nous avions commencé à discuter quand elle toqua à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et s'excusa de son retard. Dès que son visage apparu mon cœur s'emballa. Enfin j'avais réalisé mon rêve : travailler avec Raven Reyes. Bien sûr vivant maintenant en Californie je l'avais déjà vu lors d'évènements promotionnels, je luis avais déjà parlé lors de défilés spéciaux, serré la main, mais là c'était différent. J'allais passer la majeure partie de mon temps à ses côtés, j'allais pouvoir lui parler des heures, j'allais pouvoir capturer ses sourires, le moindre de ses mouvements avec mon appareil photo. J'aurais pleuré si je m'étais laissée aller. Après les salutations nous nous remîmes au travail.

La réunion se termina vers 13h sur la décision que nous commencerions les photos d'intérieur cet après-midi. Je ne tenais plus en place et ce fut presque en dansant que je me dirigeai vers le restaurant où nous déjeunions. J'avais l'impression de devenir une privilégiée en assistant à un repas de Raven Reyes.

J'étais fan d'elle, c'était mon idole, je connaissais donc toute son actualité, je savais toujours exactement où elle se trouvait et quand, je savais même déjà depuis deux semaines que ce shoot était prévu. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que je ferais parti du projet. A table je n'osai pas trop lui parler, j'étais intimidée et de nature peu bavarde avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Mais nous avions quand même échangé quelques mots, elle m'avait juste demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette agence. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle m'avait reconnu pour m'avoir vu plusieurs fois lors d'événements. J'en été très fière, je savais qu'elle portait une grande importance à ces admirateurs mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se souvenir d'une personne comme moi. Quoi que, avec mon accent, je devais sortir du lot.

Et enfin, le moment que j'attendais avec impatience arriva. Raven Reyes alla dans les loges pour se changer et notre travail pu débuter. J'avais tant l'impression de rêver que les premières heures de boulot me parurent totalement sorties du réel. Sans les flashs éblouissant j'aurais juré que cette scène n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je nageais en plein bonheur, elle répondait à mes demandes, bien que je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire grand-chose. Elle savait poser, elle le faisait naturellement, elle savait quelles positions rendraient bien, quelles poses mettraient en valeur son corps.

Je la mitraillais pendant deux bonnes heures avant de proposer une pause. Ce fut lors de ce moment plus tranquille que nous pûmes échanger notre première vraie conversation. Je bafouillais presque et m'excusais d'être aussi maladroite, mais cela la faisait rire, elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec un photographe autant en admiration devant elle et elle avait hâte de voir comment cela allait se passer. Elle me promit aussi qu'elle allait me mettre à l'aise, qu'on s'amusait bien avec elle, et que la gêne allait passer.

Ce fut presque en confiance que nous entamâmes la deuxième partie du shoot. Nous n'étions pas seules, il y avait une multitude d'éclairagistes et de costumiers. Pendant une autre pause un homme qui s'occupait d'un projecteur m'adressa la parole pour me prévenir que Raven Reyes était une sadique, qu'elle avait souvent l'habitude de faire rester son photographe plus longtemps que les autres membres du staff, car elle voulait toujours faire des photos parfaites. Ou bien qu'elle ne partait pas tant que le travail n'était pas fini. Mais au contraire cette perspective me réjouit. Il ne savait pas lui, ce que signifiait travailler avec son idole. Plus je passais du temps avec elle mieux c'était.

A 22h00 le studio commença à se vider et très vite il ne restait que Raven et moi. Nous finîmes à 23h00. Elle voulait que nous ayons fini les photos studio pour consacrer la semaine aux photos en extérieur. Mais ce temps supplémentaire à ses côtés ne me gêna pas le moins du monde.

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Les photos en extérieur me permirent de me rapprocher d'elle, nous n'étions que quatre, un maquilleur, une habilleuse, elle et moi. Cette quasi intimité nous avait permis de beaucoup rire. A la fin de la semaine tout le monde offrit un bouquet de fleur à Raven et elle me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle serait ravi de retravailler avec moi.

Je chérissais ce souvenir. Les photos ne sortirent que deux mois plus tard. Durant ces deux mois je n'avais plus croisé son chemin, je croyais que mon rêve était fini. Mais mon patron me convoqua à nouveau. Cette fois ce fut pour m'annoncer le succès des dernières photos de Raven Reyes. Il était extrêmement fière de me compter parmi ses photographes. Pour lui si j'avais fait un si bon boulot c'était parce que j'étais fan de la fille que je photographiais et que je pouvais ainsi faire des clichés extraordinaires. Ce fut là qu'il m'annonça ma nouvelle promotion. Cette fois-ci je manquai presque de m'évanouir. Il m'avait nommé photographe officielle de Raven Reyes. J'avais cru avoir réalisé mon rêve, mais ça n'avait été qu'un avant goût. Là j'avais enfin touché mon but. J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne me rappelais plus ce que j'avais fait le reste de ma journée.

Mon travail commença une semaine plus tard. Raven était contente de ma promotion, elle avait adoré notre petite semaine et se réjouissait. A vrai dire son ancien photographe officiel n'était pas très souriant.

Les semaines de travail aux côtés de ma Star s'additionnaient. Je rêvais éveillé tous les jours, je courrais presque pour aller au travail et traînais des pieds en rentrant. Plus les semaines passaient plus nous devenions proches, complices. Plusieurs soirs elle insistait pour que je commence mon travail de retouche photo devant ses yeux. Elle prenait place à côté de moi et ne parlait que pour dire qu'elle trouvait que je travaillais merveilleusement bien, ne retouchant pas à l'outrance, laissant apparaître ses vrais traits. Elle avait eu horreur de certains photographes qui retouchaient trop leurs clichés. Souvent après ces séances de retouches elle m'invitait à manger un morceau dans des restaurants privés, elle n'aimait pas le principe mais c'était des rares lieux où elles pouvaient vivre sans se faire interpeller à chaque bouffée d'air inspirée. Bref, au bout de deux mois nous étions devenus très proches et au bout de trois nous étions amies.

J'étais fan d'elle depuis longtemps, j'avais toujours cru que j'étais naturellement amoureuse d'elle, de son image, de sa personnalité. Mais depuis que je la connaissais mieux je ne ressentais plus du tout la même chose. Mes sentiments s'étaient renforcés, non, mes sentiments d'admiration s'étaient transformés en sentiments d'Amour. Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite, je m'en étais rendu compte le jour où pour la première fois je l'avais vu pleurer en dehors du travail. Nous étions dans un bar, remplis d'autres personnalités, dans un recoin, et elle s'était mise à pleurer à cause du décès de sa grand-mère maternelle. Ses larmes m'avaient transpercée, en tant que fan je la trouvais mignonne lorsqu'elle pleurait, mais là, c'était insupportable, plus jamais je n'eus envie de la voir pleurer à nouveau. Surtout que je ne trouvais jamais les mots justes pour consoler les gens. Cet épisode passé j'avais essayé de réprimer mes sentiments. Cela me semblait indécent d'aimer une fille que j'admirais autant, puis c'était de toute façon un amour vain. J'essayai donc de relativiser pour éviter de souffrir. Je l'aimais certes, mais de toute façon je passais la plupart de mon temps à ses côtés, c'était déjà pas mal ! Il ne fallait pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, après tout j'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde !

Aujourd'hui nous travaillions sur des photos pour un magazine. Nous n'avions qu'une journée à notre disposition et nous avions pris du retard à la pause déjeuner. Il était déjà 23h00 et nous travaillions toujours. Nous étions seules car tous les techniciens étaient rentrés chez eux.

— T'en as pas marre de travailler si tard ? demandais-je à Raven pendant que je la photographiais.

— Depuis le temps je suis habituée !

— Mmh c'est vrai, c'est comme ça depuis que tu es mannequin je suppose... Écoute, dans mon pays natal je ne travaillais jamais plus tard que 20h. Ça me change mais ça ne me déplaît pas forcément ! J'aime mon métier, j'ai atteint mon rêve, quoi de mieux ? Si je pouvais ne jamais aller me coucher ça m'arrangerais même ! J'adore travailler avec toi Raven.

En réponse elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire que je capturai aussitôt. Une fois la séance finie nous nous installâmes devant une table sur laquelle j'avais posé mon ordinateur portable, et je commençai à retoucher les photos sous son regard bienveillant. Comme à son habitude elle ne disait rien et me laissait faire, mais je sentais cependant quelque chose de différent, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me dévisageait plus que l'écran. Je n'osai pas tourner la tête pour vérifier, j'avais peur de croiser son regard.

Soudain sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine mais je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Sa main était froide et je sentais la fraîcheur sous mon jean, je frissonnais. Elle la fit glisser jusqu'à la coincer entre mes cuisses croisées, au moins ça la réchaufferait. Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et je continuai mes retouches comme si de rien n'était. Le bout de ses doigts était vraiment gelés, du coup un frisson plus fort que les autres me fit trembler. Raven retira aussitôt sa main et la croisa avec l'autre avant de se racler la gorge comme gênée.

Il fut bientôt minuit et nous nous décidâmes à partir. Comme nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant un certain temps elle m'invita au restaurant. Le dîner se passa normalement, « l'incident » avait été oublié.

— Tu habites dans quel quartier ? me demanda-t-elle au moment où nous sortions du restaurant.

— Echo Park, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux bien que je te raccompagne ?

— Et ton chauffeur ?

— Oh, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues à cette heure, si je mets mon écharpe et mes lunettes fumées ça devrait aller ! dit-elle en faisant signe à son chauffeur de partir sans elle.

Nous prîmes le métro. Elle m'informa que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris et que cette liberté lui manquait. Une fois descendues il nous restait quelques mètres à marcher. Un passant se retourna sur notre passage mais rien de plus. Une fois en bas de mon immeuble elle insista pour me raccompagner jusque devant ma porte. Je ne lui refusais pas et elle monta les escaliers en ma compagnie.

— Bon hé bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, ça va aller pour le retour ? dis-je en mettant la clef dans ma serrure.

— Je sais encore me repérer en ville ! répondit-elle en ricanant.

— C'est vrai que tu y habites depuis plus longtemps que moi !

Nous rigolâmes en silence puis je me mis face à elle pour la saluer. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait car elle s'approcha vivement de moi et ses lèvres atterrirent sur ma bouche interloquée. Elle se retira aussitôt, marmonna quelques excuses et s'en alla avant que je n'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Je secouai la tête et ouvris ma porte. Je retirai mes chaussures et me jetai sur mon lit, épuisée. Je tournai la tête et fixai mon mur, celui sur lequel trônait les posters de Raven, et je passai un doigt sur mes lèvres. Avais-je rêvé ? Mes espoirs étaient-ils tellement forts que j'avais halluciné ? Non, non, elle avait vraiment posé sa main sur ma cuisse ! Et j'avais réellement senti ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Je devais être heureuse mais je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Heureusement que nous n'étions pas amenées à nous revoir tout de suite. Cela allait me permettre de réfléchir, et sûrement à elle aussi qui s'était tout de même excusée de son geste... Je revoyais la scène encore et encore. Rien que d'y penser me faisait rougir, je voulais goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas... Il fallait que j'y renonce, ce n'était pas correct. J'espérais qu'en nous revoyant nous ne parlerions pas de cela, que l'incident serait oublié. Et ce fut effectivement ce qu'il se passa.

Le jour de nos retrouvailles nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet. Nous avions repris une vie strictement professionnelle, n'essayant plus de nous contacter hors des heures de travail. Un mois entier passa et le sujet semblait complètement oublié.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Nous bossions sur un nouveau projet, et comme de nombreuses fois nous nous retrouvâmes seules en studio à prendre des photos. Elle qui était d'habitude très douée pour trouver elle-même les bonnes poses, n'arrivait pas à me satisfaire aujourd'hui. J'étais peut-être trop exigeante, mais je dus m'approcher d'elle pour l'aider à donner à son corps les bonnes inclinaisons. Je commençai d'abord par les pieds, je voulais éviter tout contact mal placé qui aurait rappelé l'incident du mois dernier. Une fois qu'elle fut bien stable je me reculai pour l'examiner et voir comment je pouvais continuer. J'avalai bruyamment et plaquai ensuite mes mains sur sa taille pour placer son buste, je les enlevais une fois la position me convenant, mais je sentais que le rouge m'était monté aux joues, je n'osais plus la regarder. Je bougeai ensuite ses bras, puis arriva fatalement le moment où je dus placer son visage. J'essayai d'abord de lui donner des explications pour éviter tout contact, mais elle n'arrivait décidément pas à obtenir la pause que j'espérais. J'attrapai son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et fit pivoter légèrement sa tête. J'essayais de jouer avec les lumières, mais cela n'allait toujours pas. Je la lâchai et allai régler un spot avant de revenir prendre son visage entre mes deux mains pour l'orienter plus facilement. Je cherchai un reflet dans ses yeux, je dus donc poser mon regard dans le sien. Ce fut fatal. Mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Raven aussi eut l'air chamboulé, je sentis son souffle s'accélérer, mais aucune de nous deux ne voulait détourner le regard. Lentement, et presque imperceptiblement, nos visages se rapprochèrent. Le baiser me paraissait inévitable, j'étais hypnotisée. Plus que quelques millimètres entre nous, nos nez se frôlaient.

— Non... chuchotai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules et en la repoussant, réduisant ainsi à néant mes efforts pour obtenir la pause parfaite. Je ne peux pas...

— Pourquoi ? répondit-elle alors que je pensais qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois s'excuser.

— Je... Je suis fan de toi, je ne peux pas faire ça... Ce serait déloyal envers les autres groupies ! Je ne peux la les trahir comme ça, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ça » ?

— Mmh, t'embrasser je suppose... Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas décevoir tous ces gens qui t'admirent, pourquoi moi j'aurais le droit à un privilège ? Il y a sûrement mile fois plus admirateur que moi, alors pourquoi moi j'aurais le droit ? Non, non, c'est mal...

— Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà une position particulière par rapport aux autres ? Je veux dire, tu travailles avec moi. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais de mes sentiments ? continua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Si moi je veux t'embrasser, si moi je veux mettre les autres fans de côtés pour ne garder que toi ?

— Je...

— Et puis tu n'es pas comme les autres ! Tu es bien plus proche de moi, tu me connais mieux que quiconque... Non ?! Tu n'es pas une fan, Octavia, tu es une amie, mon amie ! Et il se trouve que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour cette amie. Tu es différente de toutes les personnes que je connais... Tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque je ne suis sortie qu'avec des hommes, et pourtant toi, tu me plais, tu m'attires. Si je me suis excusée pour le baiser la dernière fois c'était parce que je pensais t'avoir vexée, et que je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec ce que je ressentais. Mais tu ne peux pas me repousser comme ça, surtout pas avec ces arguments, alors que tu allais m'embrasser !

— Pardon... Mais aussi, tu vas penser que je ne t'aime que parce que je t'admire, je te connais depuis plus de dix ans, tu me connais depuis à peine un an ! Je t'aime depuis dix ans ! Comment vas-tu faire la distinction entre mes différents sentiments ? Je ne veux pas te blesser...

— Je côtoie mes admirateurs aux quotidiens, je sais ce qu'ils éprouvent pour moi, ou du moins je le comprends, et j'ai aussi connu l'amour, je sais que c'est complètement différent. J'ai confiance en toi...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, je sentis aussitôt mon cœur éclater.

— Non ne... Je suis désolée Raven ! Je... c'est inouï pour moi que toi, toi Raven Reyes, Ma Raven Reyes, veuilles m'embrasser, me serrer dans ses bras... Comment pourrais-je accepter ça ? Qui me dit que je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Je ne comprends même plus ce que je suis en train de dire ! Pourquoi je parle des autres fans, pourquoi je te repousse, alors que j'ai espéré ce moment toute ma vie... Mais qui me dit que je ne rêve pas ?! Que ce n'est pas de nouveau le fruit de mon imagination…

Ses larmes redoublèrent entraînant les miennes. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, plaqua ses paumes sur mes joues et approcha vivement mon visage du sien. Avec tout autant de vitesse et de hargne elle emprisonna mes lèvres dans les siennes. Mes larmes se multiplièrent et mes jambes furent sciées sous le poids de l'émotion. Je m'écroulai à genoux et elle suivit le mouvement, toujours en m'embrassant. Puis elle décolla sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle.

— Tu penses toujours que tu es en train de rêver ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

J'éclatai de rire, toujours les larmes aux yeux, et me jetai dans ses bras. Elle me caressa le dos et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

— Pardon d'avoir dit tant de bêtises, je crois que j'ai tellement affronté de groupies depuis que je suis ta photographe que j'ai eu peur de leurs réactions s'ils apprenaient que toi et moi... Que toi et moi, quoi d'ailleurs ?

— Que toi et moi sommes en couple, rectifia-t-elle.

— Je, je crois je t'aime Raven...

Elle se décolla de moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que mes rêves iraient jusqu'au bout. Cette partie là du rêve je ne me l'imaginais même pas, elle faisait partie intégrante de chaque admirateur. Mais il était vrai qu'après être devenue son amie mes sentiments avaient changé. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir sortie tant d'inepties à l'instant.

— Mais tu sais, reprit Raven ses lèvres effleurant toujours les miennes, si ça t'effraie, on n'est pas obligé d'officialiser notre relation. Nous sommes deux amies, les médias l'ont compris, ils ne penseront jamais que nous sommes ensemble à moins qu'on le leur dise. On prendra notre temps si tu le souhaites !

— Je suis d'accord, prenons notre temps, puis peut-être que les rumeurs naîtrons toutes seules et qu'il suffira de laisser dire puis de confirmer, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

— Voila ! Vivons, Octavia !

Des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de mes yeux et je me ruai sur sa bouche. Nous nous étreignîmes un long moment avant de nous relever et d'achever notre séance photo. J'arrivai finalement à obtenir la position que je souhaitais, et comme à notre habitude, je retouchai les photos devant ses yeux admiratifs. Cette fois-ci elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ressentais une sensation de plénitude, mon cœur battait doucement mais il était chaud, incandescent, mon esprit était pure, libre, heureux, et je souriais. Tout mon corps ressentait cette plénitude. J'avais réalisé mon rêve au-delà de mes espérances, je touchais enfin au bonheur.


End file.
